one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign:Episode Thirty Eight
# Opening Crawl # Plot Summary # Featured NPCs # Bits Opening Crawl Checkmate! Leenik finally has the upper hand — having lost his left hand in a fight with Zero. But even with an attack as deadly as pushing someone down the stairs, can Leenik, Bacta and Tony really hope to overcome Zero and the remaining storm troopers? Meanwhile, Trystan Valentine is heroically searching for the easy way out, by cornering Minister Blue. Listen! Plot Summary "With more than a potential new vest on the line, can the Mynock crew keep their cool as they back their enemies into a corner?" Tryst has Blue cornered and tells the minister to order the Stormtroopers to stand down. Blue does so but does not respond when Tryst tells him to order an evacuation. Tryst shoots out one of Blue’s kneecaps. Blue continues to delay and Tryst continues to threaten. Blue proposes that Tryst knock him unconscious and escape, and make Louphan (currently unknown to the crew by this name) look bad in the process. Tryst makes Blue give him the minister’s vest and boots; Tryst puts on the vest over his duster. The Stormtroopers hear Blue order them to stand down and they do so. Zero tells everyone to stay where they are and goes to check on Blue. Blue offers a further proposal to make sure that the Mynock has no trouble in the next three ports they visit, but Tryst continues to take him hostage and forces him down the tunnel under the hall. Blue calls out to Zero for help; Tryst continues to threaten his life and limb. Blue complains about walking so Tryst picks him up in a fireman carry. Zero spots Tryst and Blue and tells the Stormtroopers to pack it up and leave. Zara also tells her fans to leave, as everything seems to be over. Tryst tells Zara to make sure that Christmas is okay and she agrees, stating that the Kaiburr Crystals probably won’t be performing for a while due to these events. Tryst and Christmas do the “classic Valentine goodbye:” no words, just eye contact and a curt nod. Nemo and Leenik are bleeding heavily. Bacta gives a stack of paper towels to Leenik, who splits it up between the two Rodians. Bacta, Tony, Leenik, Nemo, and Tryst (with Blue) all go to the nearby hospital that was previously established as a rendezvous with Lyn. They enter in a commotion; Blue screams for help and Leenik asks if anyone has a synthetic hand. Leenik is given a non-specific, non-rodian hand by the chief of prosthesis, Dr. Mon Calamari. On the top of the hospital, Tryst tells Blue that their bargain is complete; he did not kill Blue and the minter will make sure the Mynock gets off planet without being stopped. Lyn, from across the roof, sees Blue and starts running toward him, pulling out brass knuckles. Tryst states that it doesn’t count if Lyn kills Blue, and the minister argues against this. Tryst replies, “Okay well, the fall definitely doesn’t count,” and front-kicks Blue off the roof. The Mynock crew and Nemo board the ship. Tamlin is surprised and slices through Leenik’s hand just above the stump, cauterizing the wound and transforming it into a clean cut. Leenik bickers with Bacta, causes Tamlin to have a meltdown. Bacta calms him down and puts him to bed. Tamlin senses that someone is coming. Tryst yells several times at Leenik to fix the hyperdrive as he pilots the ship off the ground. Out the window, he and Lyn can see several TIE fighters, including a special one angling right for them. Tryst yells that they have company and Bacta positions Nemo at the forward guns. The inquisitor (Louphan) opens a transmission with Mynock, telling them if they surrender then Tamlin’s life will be sparred. Tryst offers a counterproposal of a date with him, possibly with sex. She quips “Well, let’s see how good you dance.” Trivia The players joke that it is foreshadowed that Jabba the Hutt will reccommend a restaurant to them at some point. JPC makes a notes that every time they say "back to" it sounds like "Bacta," except when they say "back to basics," which at this point is three distinct words. After this, it will be referred to as "Bacta Basics." The clone "Back To" is mentioned for the first time. Ep38Eckses.png|Lyn, Tryst, Nemo on the Mynock.http://eckses-himself.tumblr.com/post/150127438334/campaign-doodles @Eckses-himself